The Antian
The Antian is a large island group in the centre of the new world. It consists of thousands of islands of all sizes. There is no political or other power that controls the entire Antian and as a result is is a very unstable region, with dozens of indepent and warring factions. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. The main islands Baruca - The largest island in the Antian. It is also the last major nation that is still controlled by the old nobles. The island is rich in mines and has a ideal tropical climate, which has raised the fortune of most of the inhabitants. Espar - Espar is the second largest island in the Antian. It is completely controlled by the republic of Espar, where a council of wealthy merchants and army leaders decide over the country's fate. It became indepent before the collapse and enjoys Torvu - Torvu is the third largest island in the Antian. It was controlled by old nobles for a long time, untill they got overthrown during the tarbad revolution. It lies in the far south of the antian. Torvu has been in a turmoil for years a. Valga - Valga is a large island in the utmost north of the antian and has very different customs from the rest of the antian. It has a much colder climate and most of the island is covered by pine trees. Tarbad - Tarbad lies just east of Torvu. It is slightly smaller than it's neighbour and was seized by James Antell during the Conquest of Tarbad. Antell was a notorious mercenary captain and the nation of Tarbad has an enormous debt with him. Upon their repeated failure to pauy, he invaded their land and his son now rules as absolute leader of the island, like his father did. The Pandoran isles - The Pandoran Isles consist of five islands, lying in the west of the Antian. They consist of severa native Antian tribes that bonded together to withstand the force of the settlers Other islands The white isles -These isles get their name from the clear white sands that cover them Fairport - Fairport is an indepent trading port in the middle of the antian. Merchants and more questionable characters barter goods here. The name is often said mockingly, as it is one of the unsafest harbors in the Antian. Blackrock - Blackrock is a small island in the centre of the Antian. Despite it's size it is one of the most important islands in the Antian, being the homeseat of the pirate council and a stronghold for pirate wars. The island consists completely out of rock and there are several caves and tunnels throughout the rocky formations. The grand harbor - The grand harbor The Old One - While not exactly an island, it harbors the timeless, a a group of natives who have lived on the Old one for as long as time can tell. The Cove - The Wrecks -